Numerous muscle conditioning or toner devices have been devised as an aid in the performance of different exercise routines. For example, it is customary to employ one or more coiled spring elements or elastic straps with rigid handle grips which will impose a predetermined degree of resistance when stretched by the hands or legs or a combination of the two. However, conventional types of hand-held exercising devices have definite limitations, especially those which require contact with the body, since often the spring members are abrasive and tend to cause chafing when brought into contact with the skin and may cause injury if misuse or breakage occurs. Also conventional devices of the type described are further limited somewhat with respect to the types and number of exercises that may be performed and the number of muscle groups affected.
Generally loop-type elastomeric bands have been employed in the past and which are so constructed as to include handle grips at diametrically opposed portions of the loop. It is important that the loop portions between the handle grips be covered or joined in such a way as to avoid chafing when moved into contact with the skin but nevertheless be free to stretch along their axes. At the same time it is highly desirable that the exercise device be capable of accommodating grips which will simulate exercising for the racquet games as well as for golf; and a splice which will assure positive connection of the free ends of the exercise device so as to avoid accidental separation or loosening at the connected free ends of the loop.